


Flying High

by barbaXcarisi (barbaXbenson)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drugs, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-02 00:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaXbenson/pseuds/barbaXcarisi
Summary: Rafael took a moment to admire the view, but then something clicked. He grabbed Carisi’s wrist, his fingertips finding the pulse point as he looked into glassy blue eyes. “You’re high as a kite.”“Don’t be silly, Barba. I’m much higher than that.”“I’m going to kill, Olivia,” he groaned, pulling out his phone. “I’ll be right back. Just—Just stay here and don’t do anything.”He left the room, leaning on the door as if he’d be strong enough to stop a hopped up Carisi if he really wanted out.“Barba, I really don’t have time for this,” was Olivia’s greeting when she answered her phone. He could hear sirens in the background.“You can at least tell me what happened.”“Gun fire in a suspect’s apartment. Some drugs were shot, the powder got in his face.”“Christ,” Rafael ran a hand over his forehead. “What’s he on?”“Um, coke mostly. Maybe some MDMA. We’re not entirely sure.”“You’re not sure?!”





	Flying High

**Author's Note:**

> This situation happened on Prodigal Son and I just had to turn it into a Barisi fic. I wrote this all in like an hour, so it could probably be better, but *shrug emoji*. 
> 
> As always, thanks to PBB for all the encouragement (and some good lines).

“Barba! Thank God,” Olivia exclaimed the second Rafael walked into the squad room. She was throwing on her NYPD windbreaker. “I was going to have a uni watch him, but I trust you more.” 

“What? Watch who?” 

“He’s in interview. Don’t let him out.” She rushed past him toward the door, tossing over her shoulder, “Thank you! I owe you one.” 

“Rollins, what—“

“Good luck.” The detective patted him on the shoulder as she rushed out behind Olivia. Fin just gave him a smirk as he followed them out. 

“What the hell?” Rafael muttered to himself, certain he wanted no part of whatever this was, but his curiosity got the best of him and he cautiously opened the door to the interview room. 

“Barba!” Carisi greeted him heartily. 

“Carisi? What’s going on?” 

The detective was down to his shirtsleeves, his suit jacket, vest, and tie were tossed over the back of one of the chairs, and his collar was unbuttoned. Even so, a sheen of sweat coated his forehead.

“Is it hot in here? Are you hot?” He undid another button as he resumed walking around the table, apparently what he’d been up to when Rafael entered. 

“Maybe you wouldn’t be so hot if you’d stop doing laps around the table,” Rafael suggested, still not fully sure what he was dealing with here.

Carisi just laughed and kept going. “I can’t, man. I just, I feel too good, ya know? I gotta keep moving. Damn, it’s hot.” He stopped then, unbuttoning the final buttons on his shirt and peeling it off. 

His white undershirt was plastered to his torso with sweat. 

Rafael took a moment to admire the view, but then something clicked. He grabbed Carisi’s wrist, his fingertips finding the pulse point as he looked into glassy blue eyes. “You’re high as a kite.” 

“Don’t be silly, Barba. I’m much higher than that.” 

“I’m going to kill, Olivia,” he groaned, pulling out his phone. “I’ll be right back. Just—Just stay here and don’t do anything.”

He left the room, leaning on the door as if he’d be strong enough to stop a hopped up Carisi if he really wanted out. 

“Barba, I really don’t have time for this,” was Olivia’s greeting when she answered her phone. He could hear sirens in the background. 

“You can at least tell me what happened.” 

“Gun fire in a suspect’s apartment. Some drugs were shot, the powder got in his face.” 

“Christ,” Rafael ran a hand over his forehead. “What’s he on?” 

“Um, coke mostly. Maybe some MDMA. We’re not entirely sure.”

“You’re not  _ sure _ ?!”

“There were a lot of drugs.”

“Should I take him to the hospital? I mean, if you don’t even know what he’s—“

“No, no,” she interrupted. “The EMT’s checked him out and he should be fine. He just needs to ride it out. Look, I gotta go. Thanks again.” 

“Liv. Liv—“ But she was gone, his phone beeping signaling that she’d hung up. He sighed, seriously contemplating leaving Carisi in the hands of a uniform like Olivia had originally intended. But then again, if something did go wrong, he didn’t want to have Carisi’s dead body on his conscience. 

Sighing, he went back into the room. He almost immediately walked out again when he saw that Carisi was now running in place. 

“You look mad, Barba. Are you mad?” Sonny switched into jumping jacks. “Come join me. Exercise will help. I feel so  _ good _ .”

“That’s not why you feel good,” Barba grumbled, pulling his tie loose and sitting down at the table. 

“Why do I feel good?” 

“Because you’re all coked up and also possibly rolling. That’ll make anyone feel good.” 

Carisi froze. “I’m on cocaine? Oh, God. Oh, no. No, no, no. I’ve never done drugs in my whole life and now I’m a coke head? Am I an addict? Barba, come on, tell me, am I an addict?” 

“You’re not an addict, you’re just an idiot,” Rafael barked.

Surprisingly, this seemed to assure him, and he resumed his exercises, this time dropping to the floor to do pushups like it was the easiest thing in the world. 

“You should probably stop doing that.” Rafael was genuinely worried he was going to exercise himself into a heart attack. He really didn’t want to have to deal with that. Thinking ahead, he got up and pulled the door open. 

“Hey you!” He stopped a uniform. “Bring us some water. A lot of it,” he added looking over his shoulder at Carisi who’d moved on to sit-ups. 

By the time the uniform brought him a few bottles of water, only giving Rafael a pitying look before ducking out again, Carisi had given up on exercising and had moved on to organizing the toys and books on the shelf that they kept for children. 

At least it was something productive, and safe. 

“Carisi, you should probably drink this,” Rafael held out the plastic bottle. Carisi took it, cracked it open, and drank the entire thing. “Well, that’s not quite what I meant, but sure.” 

He was moving back toward his seat at the table when Sonny grabbed his wrist from his spot on the floor. “Barba, I feel funny.” 

“ _ Of course _ you feel funny. You’ve got enough drugs in you to take down a horse.” 

“No, no,” Carisi shook his head. “My heart. I think—I think it’s trying to come out.” He put his free hand on his chest. “I’m dying, Barba. I’m gonna die.” 

He sounded so pathetic that before he knew it, Barba was on his knees on the floor in front of him, hands on his shoulders. “You’re not gonna die, Carisi. It’s just the drugs. Take deep breaths, okay?” 

Carisi shook his head like a petulant child. “No, this is it. I can feel it.” He tilted his head up. “I can see the white light.” 

Barba glanced up above them. “I thought God would spring for something more high quality than office grade fluorescents.” 

“What?” Sonny’s head tilted in confusion.

He shook his head. “Nothing. You just need to calm down. You’re gonna ride this out and then it will all be over.”

“I can’t believe I’m gonna die without kissing you,” Sonny whined, almost mournful. 

“What?” 

“You’re just so hot and I love you so much and I wanted to kiss you. Just once. And now I’m gonna die and it’s never going to happen.” The detective was practically in tears. 

“Okay, now I know you’re high.” Rafael reached over and grabbed another bottle of water. “Just drink this, okay?” This time Carisi only sipped from the bottle. “There, convinced you’re going to live?” 

Carisi nodded. 

“Good. I can’t say the same for your lieutenant or fellow detectives.” 

* * *

Rafael sat at his desk, reading through a defense motion, when there was a soft knock on his door jamb. He looked up to find Carisi hovering in the doorway. 

“Well,” he leaned back in his chair. “If it isn’t Scarface.” 

Even from this distance he could see Carisi’s cheeks turn pink. “Barba, I am so sorry about what happened,” he said, crossing over to stand in front of his desk. “And I want to thank you for putting up with me. I don’t really remember a lot of it, but Rollins told me that you were the one who watched me until they got back.” 

“Don’t worry. I have plenty of videos if you’d like to jog your memory,” Rafael smirked. 

Carisi put a hand over his face. “God, I hope you’re kidding.” 

“Maybe.” Rafael shrugged. “Although unfortunately I didn’t capture the moment you told me how hot I was and how you loved me and wanted to kiss me. That would have been nice to have for posterity.” 

“Wait, what?” Carisi’s hand dropped and now instead of being pink, his face was white as a sheet. “I said that.” 

“Yes…” Rafael looked at him closely. “But it was just the drugs. I didn’t take it seriously.” 

“Right, right.” Carisi nodded. “Just the drugs. Sorry, um, sorry I said all that.” He moved for the door. “I’ll let you get back to work. I just wanted to say sorry and thanks.” The detective was speaking almost as fast as he had when he’d been high. 

“Wait, Carisi.” He paused but couldn’t bring himself to look at Rafael. “It was just the drugs, right?” 

Now Carisi looked up. “Yeah, yeah, of course.” 

Rafael stood and moved around his desk to stand in front of him. “Have you ingested any narcotics today?” 

Carisi shook his head, wondering what was going on. “No, of course not. Sober as a judge.” 

“Good.” Rafael put his hands on either side of Carisi’s face, raising himself up on his toes to place his lips softly against the detective’s.


End file.
